Truth or Dare
by Guardian'sDragonOfDeath
Summary: Expansion of my truth or dare one shot from another story. Smut. Some characters will be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Truth or Dare**

 **Piper's POV:**

We were all set up to play truth or dare tonight. Everyone was sitting in a circle inside the Poseidon cabin. It was me, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Drew, Will, Reyna, Katie, Connor, Leo, Travis, Clarisse, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, and ended with Rachel next to me. We were all a little tipsy.

"Let's get this game started! Remember the rules: refusing to answer a truth means you remove an article of clothing and refusing to do a dare means a punishment decided upon by the group. So who's going first?"

"I'll go!" Leo shouted.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Will asked.

"Dare. Give me you worst."

"I dare you to run two laps around the cabin in your underwear filled with ice."

"Easy."

Leo stripped down to his underwear while Will got tape and a bucket of ice. Will taped up any holes in Leo's boxers before pouring the ice. Leo let out a small scream as the ice filled his boxers and took off running as soon as Will was finished. When Leo came back in, his boxers were soaked; and he had a devious look in his eyes.

"Alright. Drew, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Aww, come on."

Leo tried to convince Drew to pick dare, but she just glared at him.

"Alright fine." Leo paused to think about his question. "What color is your underwear?"

"Nude. I'm not wearing any."

All of the guys looked at Drew. She was wearing a skirt. Leo was trying to get a peek under it, but she pushed his head away.

"You need to prove it Drew." was Leo's reasoning, and everyone else agreed the she did have to prove that she was telling the truth. Drew just sighed and stood up, lifting her skirt to show us that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She smoothed her skirt and sat back down. Leo looked like he would cum then and there. Drew's eyes roamed around the circle, probably trying to see who she could embarrass the most. Her eyes lit up when they landed on Hazel who was staring down at her hands.

"Hazel, truth or dare?"

"T-t-truth." Hazel was nervous, and the look in Drew's eyes weren't helping matters.

"In detail, what is your most wanted sexual fantasy?"

Hazel's face flushed; and she looked down at her hands, clutching the hem of her blouse.

"It's okay sweetie. Tell us."

I could hear the charmspeak laced in Drew's voice. Hazel looked up, and her eyes looked out of focus.

"It's a foursome, and I'm getting stuffed in all three of my holes. Frank's in my ass because he's the only one I trust that's careful enough. He's ramming into me hard and spanking me. The other two are thrusting into my mouth and vagina just as hard. The one in my mouth wants to cum before he stops, so I'm forced to breathe through my nose and inhale his scent." Hazel paused to let out a small moan. I looked and saw that she was pinching her nipples through her shirt. "When we're all on the edge of orgasm, Frank will pinch my breasts; and then I'll orgasm first which will set everyone else off. The three of them will fill my holes with their semen; and I'll have to swallow the semen in my mouth, so I can breathe. It ends with me sucking the three of them dry."

Once Hazel was finished, her eyes came back into focus; and she started blushing like crazy. My thong had gotten a little wet from just listening to to Hazel. I looked around, and everyone was either breathing heavier or had flushed faces.

"R-r-rachel. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tease a guy until you are about to orgasm. Make sure to keep your clothes on though."

We all looked at Hazel, clearly shocked by her dare. I guess the alcohol and talking about her sexual fantasy knocked down her inhibitions. Rachel got up and made her way over to Nico, most likely because he was gay and the teasing would hardly affect him. Drew turned on some music, and Rachel started by lifting up her skirt and tucking it into her dark green panties. Rachel rolled up part of her skirt and inserted it inside her cunt. She place her crotch on his face and started riding it, her makeshift dildo causing her to moan as it brushed her clit. Rachel made Nico lay on his back, going to sit on his jean covered dick. She started rocking back and forth, making sure to grind her pussy while pinching her nipples through her shirt. Rachel's moans got louder and louder, and she was bouncing up and down like she was trying to ride a dick that wasn't there. She was about to start fingering herself when Hazel stopped her.

 **Hazel's POV:**

I decided to remove the skirt from Rachel's pussy. I used my fingers to spread her lips, so it would be easier to take out her skirt. Rachel was really wet. Small groans escaped her mouth as I slowly pulled out the skirt. I fixed her panties so they covered her pussy, making sure to brush her clit as I did so. Rachel grabbed onto my shoulder to keep herself from falling. The front of Rachel's skirt was soaked in her juices. As I helped Rachel sit down, I got a nice feel of her ass before sitting back down next to Frank. My fingers were covered in Rachel's juice, so I licked it off before it could dry.

 **Piper's POV:**

"I'm going to get back at you for that Hazel. Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Fuuuck. Aside from Piper, which girl do you want to have sex with the most?"

"Uum."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. He looked at me like he wanted to see if it was okay to answer. I just nodded my head. It was only a game anyway.

"Reyna."

I'm not gonna lie. I was a little jealous when he said that. He and Reyna were almost a thing after all.

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not afraid of anything."

"I dare you to go into the Demeter cabin and steal a pair of underwear that a Demeter girl is wearing without getting caught."

 **Travis's POV:**

I'm pretty sure everyone heard me swallow nervously. Godsdamnit Jason. Katie was glaring at me like she wanted to kill me. I wasn't completely excited to do this, but I didn't want to give Katie the opportunity to get back at me for all the years of pranks.

"Alright. Connor, you're going to be my lookout. I don't trust anyone else here to keep quiet and not let me get caught."

Connor and I made our way to the Demeter cabin as quietly as possible. I snuck into the cabin. I was glad that the Demeter kids were either really young or older than eighteen. I went to the beds toward the back of the cabin. Katie told me that the older campers slept closer to the back of the cabin so that the younger ones could leave quicker. I went to the two farthest beds. One was Katie's, and her older sister Amanda was in the other one. The sheets were moving, so it might be harder than I thought.

"Oooh! Fuck me harder. Harder."

I froze up. Amanda was getting herself off and didn't know that I was right next to her. I felt myself harden. Amanda was very sexy. Her perky breasts usually stretched her shirt, and her jean shorts framed her ass perfectly. I looked up from the foot of her bed and saw an exquisite sight. Amanda's panties were hanging off of her raised foot, and I could see her glistening pussy. She was jamming three fingers inside of herself. She let out a silent scream and squirted all over her bedsheets. Her panties landed on my shoulder, reminding me about my dare. I stuffed them in my pocket and silently left the cabin. I could feel my dick pushing against my shorts, begging for some kind of attention.

Connor and I made our way back to Percy's cabin and presented the object to my dare.

"Dare completed, Sparky." I said as I showed everyone the pair of panties. "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"You already know that I'm picking dare."

I thought about my dare for a few seconds. I wanted to keep the sexual tension going. Who knows who I'd get to fuck before the night was over.

"I dare you to give someone a blowjob."

Thalia looked at Annabeth who just nodded her head.

 **Thalia's POV:**

I got on my knees in front of Percy. It's not like I hadn't done this before. Percy, Annabeth, and I had done sexual activities before. Artemis allowed me to have sex with them as long as she got to join in every once in a while. There was just something about Percy's cum that was addictive. Artemis tasted it when she stumbled across Percy and Annabeth fucking in the garden and Annabeth somehow convinced her to eat Percy's cum from her pussy.

I pulled down Percy's shorts and his nine inch prick almost slapped me in the face. I licked up and down his cock, making sure to get it wet, before I started pumping him with my hand. I licked his balls before going back to running my tongue over his dick. My hand continuing to pump his shaft. I moved my hand to the base of his shaft and stuffed his whole nine inches inside my mouth. His dick it the back of my throat, and I was grateful for my lack of a gag reflex. I heard a few gasps, and it honestly made me wet remembering that so many people were watching me take in Percy's cock.

I slowly bobbed my head back and forth over Percy's cock, making sure to suck as I pulled back and running my tongue over him as I moved forward. Percy's groans were music to my ears. After a few minutes, I began swirling my tongue over his tip. I slowly made my way down Percy's dick once again; and when I reached the base, I extended my tongue and licked his balls. I brought my tongue back inside my mouth and licked the underside of Percy's member as I did so. I switched between humming and sucking on Percy's dick.

"Fuck, Thalia." He said before grabbing my hair.

I braced my hands on his thighs, knowing what was coming next. Percy grabbed a hold of my hair and started fucking my face. I felt spit running down the sides of my mouth. I loved whenever he used my mouth as a fuck toy. Percy spent, what I assumed, was several minutes fucking my face. I was pretty sure that I had some makeup running down my face. Percy's thrusts soon became erratic. I could tell that he was going to cum soon, so I sucked as hard as I could. With one last trust, Percy fired his load down my throat. I began feeling full and released Percy's dick from my mouth, and he shot a few more ropes of cum on my shirt. I licked some of the cum that I could feel around my lips.

I turned back around to see the group on the verge of masturbating. I let out a small chuckle.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clarissa said, breathing heavily.

"I dare you to let Connor fuck you while you eat Katie's pussy. If they're up for it."

"Damn, Princess, way to ease in to everything. Where are we supposed to do this?"

"In front of everyone."

I licked my lips, excited to see something entertaining.

The three made their way to the middle of the circle. Connor quickly pulled down Clarisse's jeans, revealing that she was going commando. He moved his fingers over her slit and then sucked his fingers clean. Connor dropped his shorts and took out his cock from his boxers. He ran the tip along Clarisse's folds. While he was doing this, Clarisse was taking off Katie's skirt and pulled her thong up between her nether lips before diving in and munching on Katie's carpet. We all found out that Clarisse was a screamer as Connor started hammering into her pussy. Clarisse's knees buckled, and she made Katie sit down as she continued to eat her out. The new position must have allowed Connor to hit a new pleasure spot because Clarisse's screams got louder. The more Clarisse screamed, the more Katie moaned. Connor stayed still as Clarisse's body shook from an orgasm. Clarisse moved her mouth from Katie's pussy and went to work on her clit. Connor, seeing that Clarisse was fine, continued fucking her.

It wasn't much longer until Katie drenched Clarisse's face in her juices. Katie was quiet as she came, but her facial expressions were just as good to watch. Clarisse continued pleasuring Katie until Katie pushed her face from her cunt. Katie slowly made her way back to her spot, resting her head on Reyna's shoulder and pinching her nipples. Connor was still thrusting into Clarisse who started rubbing her clit. Without Katie's cunt to cover her mouth, Clarisse's scream were very audible. Connor removed himself from Clarisse, and his cock was shining with her juices. He flipped Clarisse onto her back.

"Fuck Connor! I was about to cum. Why the Hades did you stop? You better keep going, or so help meeeee-!"

Clarisse's threat was cut off as Connor rammed back into her, setting off her second orgasm. Connor fucked her through her orgasm and rubbed her clit. It didn't take too long for Clarisse to peak, but this time Connor followed her. He pulled out of Clarisse and brushed the head of his cock over her asshole like some kind of unspoken promise. He made her suck him clean before pulling his shorts back up. I was able to see his cum leaking from her cunt before she pulled up her jeans. Clarisse was smiling in pure bliss.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I could see Piper's nipples poking through her dress. She was breathing hard and licking her lips.

"I dare you to get face fucked by a dildo for five minutes while doing a handstand."

I smirked. The night was just getting started.

 **AN: Send in some truths or dares I can use for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan owns all of that.**_

 **Truth or Dare Ch.2**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"I dare you to get face fucked by a dildo for five minutes while doing a handstand; but I'll let you choose who does it to you."

"Fine." Piper said.

I turned to Percy, making sure to keep my voice low.

"I can't wait for later. Hopefully I won't be too sensitive by then."

"I think you'll be fine, Annabeth. I already shot one load."

"Yeah. It was really hot though. I got really wet from watching that."

Percy's hand went down to my crotch to see how wet I was when Piper interrupted.

"Annabeth, would you mind?"

"Sure."

I got up and pulled out a trunk from under one of the bunks. I dug through it and found my strap on. I put it on over my tiny jean shorts. The dildo attached to it was seven inches, and it was thick. Piper did a handstand; and her skirt flipped over and rested against her stomach, revealing pink lacy panties. I grabbed her legs as I stuffed the dildo in her mouth. I had to bend her knees a little to fit it in. The dildo just reached Piper's throat; and it stretched her mouth, forcing her to breathe through her nose.

"Five minutes starts now." Reyna announced.

I began fucking Piper's face, holding onto her legs to keep her from falling over. Her panties already had a wet spot on them. I assumed it was from watching the earlier activities of the game. I moved my hands to Piper's ass and started groping her. Piper's moans got a little louder. It seemed like Piper was very vocal, and it was fun to tease her. I stopped groping her, but I still held her ass. I tried to move my hips a little faster. The strap on forced my jean booty shorts to rub against my clit. After watching Thalia and the show that Clarisse put on, I was ready for an orgasm. The strap on wasn't applying enough pressure though. So I went back to teasing Piper. I used my tongue to push a little bit of her panties inside of her and then blew on her panty covered pussy. Piper's legs tried to force my head to her crotch when Reyna said time was up.

I removed the plastic cock from Piper's mouth and returned it to the trunk. I sat back down next to Percy who didn't waste any time and used the hand that was under me to discretely finger fuck me. Piper fixed her skirt and returned to her spot. She set her eyes on Reyna.

"Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Reyna answered stoically.

"How many guys have you had sexual interactions with?"

Reyna's face went from stoic to embarrassed. Her face turned scarlet. She stripped off her shirt, leaving her in a navy blue bra and capris. Drew and Leo were looking at her in curiosity and surprise respectively.

"Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't think my body is ready for another dare right now."

"In detail, when was the best orgasm you've ever had?"

"It was a few months after I had arrived at Clarion Ladies Academy which is a finishing school. They were teaching us about sex and how a 'proper lady' must refrain from climaxing until her husband gives her one. The teachers would bring us to the edge of orgasm but would stop before we fully could. The worst part was they made us make ourselves stay on the edge for an hour after the class. It was a four week class, and we were not allowed to climax until the end of the four weeks. If we did, then we would have to restart the four weeks. So for four weeks, every girl in my class was horny and wary about brushing against anything. When the four weeks were up, we were all eager to get relief. They made us lay back and hold our legs while they used a dildo to make us cum. The teacher really knew what she was doing. She quickly brought me to the edge and kept me there for a few minutes before she began slamming the dildo into me. Her hand would occasionally slap my ass; and with a simple brush over my clit, I orgasmed hard. I saw flashes of white and stars. Apparently, I squirted and was unconscious for a few minutes."

Rachel's story made me remember a time when Percy refused to let me come for a whole week. I can't even imagine being constantly on the brink for four weeks.

"Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Connor and Travis fuck you in the ass at the same time."

Connor and Travis looked eager for Hazel to say yes, while Hazel looked nervous. Her hands moved to her ass, probably picturing what it would be like for two cocks to be in her ass at the same time. Rachel looked like she won something.

"I can't do it. There's no way that they'd fit in me."

That's what I thought she would do. Hazel was tiny and under 5'4", so I could never imagine her with two dicks in her ass at once. We all gathered together to figure out Hazel's punishment and settle on her having a vibrator inside of her for ten minutes on the low setting. It would be enough to keep her horny without letting her orgasm. Rachel retrieved a bullet vibrator from her purse, turned it on, and gave it to Hazel. It affected Hazel as soon as it was in her.

"W-w-will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I d-dare you to m-masturb-bate in front of everyone."

Will unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his dick. It looked about six inches long and about three inches thick. I'm almost positive that I heard Drew say that she wished Will wasn't gay so he could fuck her in the ass. Nico said something back to her. He started stroking it to make it hard. After several minutes, Will spread his precum around the tip of his dick. After a few more minutes, his strokes sped up. Not long after, he came and shot his load at Nico who moved out of the way. It landed on on Drew's legs. She licked up his cum and said tasty.

"Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Gag yourself with these." Will said, showing the pair of panties that Travis took earlier. "And you can't take them out until Travis fucks you."

Katie glared at Will but stuffed the underwear in her mouth. Will gave her a pen and notepad, so she could write what she wanted to say. Hazel let out a loud moan. Frank looked sheepish as we all turned to him. He showed the vibrator that was in Hazel.

"Reyna told me that the ten minutes were up."

Katie wrote something down and showed it to Reyna.

"Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Katie dares you to have sex with Piper."

Piper tried to keep the excitement off of her face. Frank looked at Hazel to make sure it was okay, but she had a dazed look on her face. Frank got up, and Piper stood up as well. Frank laid on his back and had Piper sit on his face.

 **Frank's POV:**

I'm not going to deny that Piper was sexy. I was pretty happy that Katie dared me to do this. When Piper sat on my face, her pussy was already wet. I moved her panties to the side and entered two fingers in her. I moved them around, doing my best to stretch her out for later. I felt Piper button my shorts and fish my cock from my boxers. She stroked me a few times to bring me to full mast. I brought her cunt down to my lips and started eating her out. Piper let out a low groan.

"Oh gods, Frank! You're so thick. I can't even fit my whole hand around you!"

Piper started grinding her hips into my face. Piper's comments made me blush. I was only five inches, but Hazel had told me that my girth made up for it. Piper put my dick in her mouth. Piper's blowjob skills felt heavenly. She was definitely better than Hazel. I was so lost in the blowjob that I didn't realize that Piper had stood up and bent over, gripping the closest bunk.

"Frank! Get over here and finish this dare."

I quickly stood up and made my way over to Piper. She already had her skirt flipped up and her panties down at her ankles. I couldn't help but moan as I sheathed myself inside of her. She felt way tighter than Hazel did. I let Piper get used to my width before thrusting in and out of her. Piper's moaning encouraged me to speed up. Her cunt kept drawing me back into her. I brought my hand down to rub her clit, wanting her to reach her orgasm before I did. A couple of flicks to her clit and Piper orgasmed. Feeling Piper's orgasm was too much and I came inside of her. Piper sank to her knees, my cum leaking from her freshly fucked pussy. I pulled out of Piper and saw that everyone in the room was masturbating. I looked around the room and saw that Reyna was helping Katie get off.

"Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat out Annabeth until she cums."

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Reyna made her way over to me. I was sitting in Percy's lap and was very excited about this. No offense to Percy, but he wasn't as good at eating pussy as other women. Reyna's hips swayed as she walked over to me. I could feel Percy's dick harden in his shorts. This reminded me of the first time we had a threesome. It was with Artemis. Percy's cum is somehow really addicting. We're not exactly sure why, but she ate all of his cum out of my cunt. Her or Thalia will pop in for an occasional threesome, and I loved those nights.

 _Percy and I were in the gardens of Olympus, getting away from the party celebrating our victory over Gaea and the Giants. We wanted to be alone for a bit and 'reconnect'. The last time we had any Percy was laying on his back as I rode him in the reverse cowgirl position. My dress was off to the side somewhere. He felt a lot bigger than I remembered. I_ _really missed his cock in me. My fingers couldn't make me orgasm like he could. Percy gripped my hips and pulled me down on him as he thrust up. He would occasionally rub against my g-spot or the tip of his cock would hit my cervix. Percy moved one of his hands to my clit and brushed his fingers against it. I was soon lost to the pleasure. I could feel my lips moving but didn't know what I was saying. I don't know how long we had been having sex for, but I was in the middle of my third orgasm when Percy came. He pulled out of my and had me lay back on his chest._

 _"I missed you, Wise Girl."_

 _"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."_

 _We had been laying down for probably five minutes when Artemis burst through the clearing. Her hair was disheveled, her shirt was rumpled and inside out, and her skirt was torn along her hip. Her parka tied around her waist was doing a poor job of covering where her skirt was ripped. It didn't look like she was wearing underwear underneath her skirt. I could tell Percy noticed it too because I felt his dick harden against my ass. She looked around frantically, and then her eyes landed on us._

 _"Have you two seen Eros or Aphrodite?"_

 _"No. Why?"_

 _"Because those two moronic idiots somehow got me to do this to myself."_ _She gestured to her appearance._

 _"But you're a goddess. Can't you just fix it with a snap of your fingers."_

 _She just let out a sigh._

 _"Usually, but there's a lock on my normal godly abilities from whatever it is they did."_

 _All of a sudden, Artemis's body seized up. Her breathing became faster, and her hands grabbed her legs. One was slowly moving under her skirt. She was horny I realized. Her body trembled, and I saw her nipples poke through her shirt._

 _"And then there's this. I've been orgasming at random times for the past hour."_

 _As if to prove her point, she let out a loud moan and rubbed her thighs together to get more friction. I got up to go and to help her sit down before she fell over from her pleasure. I could feel Percy's warm cum leaking from my cunt and had to resist the urge to moan as I felt it leak out of me. As I got closer to Artemis, her legs shook; and she fell forward and knocked me over. Her head was in-between my legs where Percy's cum had dripped onto. Her silvery eyes had a bright ring of hot pink around them. Aphrodite or Eros must have gotten pretty close to be able to curse Artemis like this._

 _"What is that smell? It smells like ambrosia and nectar."_

 _Artemis smelled Percy's cum on my leg before licking it. As soon as she swallowed Percy's cum, she became entirely possessed. She licked and sucked at both of my legs, making sure to get all of Percy's cum. I couldn't help but moan as she did this. She would definitely leave some marks on my legs. It didn't take her long to reach my pussy, and she dove right in. She had a long tongue and licked all around my walls, getting as much cum out of my pussy as she could._ _She continued to suck on my lips and moved over to my clit before sliding her long back in and getting the rest of Percy's semen. I let out a little whine when she moved away. I was about to cum again._

 _"That tasted so good."_

 _I noticed the pink ring around her eyes was starting to die down._

 _"How would you like to have it from the source?"_

 _Percy was standing over us. His sea green eyes turning a darker green. His cock was rock hard. Percy was full of lust, and I loved it when he was. He became such a dominant person. Artemis quickly nodded and wasted no time on giving Percy a sloppy blowjob. Percy did't look pleased. He let it continue for a few minutes before Percy got tired and gripped Artemis hair. He pulled her off of him._

 _"Keep your eyes open."_

 _He didn't even give Artemis time to answer before forcing his cock down her throat. Artemis's eyes watered, and she made to closer her eyes before Percy yelled at her._

 _"No!" Percy's voice sounded dominant and had an edge to it. "I said to keep your eyes open."_

 _Percy continued with forcing her to take in his whole cock. He stared down Artemis as he did it. Her eyes stayed open, ad her hands went to grope her breasts and to finger her cunt. Saliva fell from Artemis's mouth and onto her shirt. I could hear Artemis's moans mixed in with the sounds of her being face fucked. Percy's thrusts sped up and I knew he was about to shoot his load. A couple of thrusts later, Percy forced his cock down Artemis's throat. I could hear her doing her best to swallow around Percy's shaft. Percy waited for her to suck him dry before pulling her off his dick._

 _"Lie down." He commanded Artemis._

 _She did as he said. He had me sit on her face. I looked down at her and saw that the pink ring was gone. Her eyes were full of lust and want._

 _"Annabeth, what should I take first: her pussy?" Artemis let out a small moan as, what I assume, Percy rubbed his sword against her lips. "Or her ass?" Artemis moaned even louder into my pussy as I'm sure that Percy did the same to her ass._

 _"She sounds like she wants it in her ass first, Master."_

 _I felt a small shake from Artemis's body and felt her moan of pleasure as Percy pushed himself into her ass._

 _"You better eat Annabeth out, slut."_

 _Artemis listened to him, and she brought me back to the edge from where she had left me. She kept moaning into me as Percy fucked her. Soon, Artemis went from moaning and eating me out to just moaning into me. I rubbed my clit against her nose which sent small bursts of pleasure through my body. It didn't take me long to cum in Artemis's mouth._

 _I rolled off of Artemis and saw that Perseus was hammering in and out of her pussy. Without me on top of her, Artemis was screaming in pleasure. Her body thrashed around when her orgasm ran through her. Percy pulled out and turned her over onto her knees. Artemis looked like she was in a state of constant pleasure._

 _"Oh Chaos. I'm about to cum again."_

 _Percy stopped, and Artemis let out a whimper. Percy slapped Artemis's ass. Artemis wiggled her ass again, and Percy gave a small smirk._

 _"Whose are you?"_

 _"Y-yours."_

 _"_ _Yours, what?" He slapped her ass again._

 _Artemis let out a low groan._

 _"Yours, Master."_

 _Percy immediately resumed fucking Artemis into the ground. Her breasts brushed the grass, and it wasn't long until Artemis came once more with Percy following her over the edge. He rolled her over on her back and had her suck his dick clean. He stood up and walked over to me._

Reyna dragged me out of my memories when she pulled down my shorts and bit at my leg.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Her eyes filled with lust and excitement.

 **AN: Let me know what y'all think and if y'all have any dares or scenes y'all want to see!**


End file.
